Wu'zo Voz
'''Wu'zo Voz' was a formidable Kel Dorian Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order and the brother of Kraven Voz, the herald of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. He fought in the Eternal War alongside the Galactic Alliance and sought to reunite with his brother in a final desperate effort to redeem him. However, this failed, resulting in a duel between the two siblings and in Wu'zo's death at the hands of Kraven. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in poverty in 21 BBY on the Kel Dorian planet Dorin, Wu'zo Voz was the older brother of Kraven Voz, and child to an unidentified set of Kel Dorian parents. Living in extremely poor conditions, Wu'zo and Kraven experienced the horrific demise of their parents, at the hands of common Kel Dorian criminals whom never seen the light of justice ever since. Being the elder of the two, Wu'zo was responsible for caretaking Kraven for years, teaching him the arts of combat overtime, before they encountered an Order 66 Jedi survivor Aloysius Caet. Unveiling to the two of their connection to the Force, Aloysius trained them in the ways of the Light Side respectively. Out of the two, Kraven excelled in saber combat and eventually mastered the Force relatively faster than his older brother. Despite this, Wu'zo longed to prove his worth as a potential member of the Jedi. Life as a Jedi Losing his Brother Now becoming powerful warriors in their own right, Wu'zo and Kraven were informally apprenticed to Aloysius Caet. Seeking to recruit the duo into what was left of the Jedi Order, Aloysius set course to the planet Dagobah, planning to have the two trained by legendary former Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. However, before their arrival to meet Yoda, Aloysius' shuttle was hit by an unknown fleet, causing it to promptly crash further away from their original destination on Dagobah, into hollow swamp plains instead. Their shuttle crashing into the swamp, Aloysius Caet was immediately killed, and Wu'zo Iris was nowhere to be seen once Kraven Voz awakened from the disaster. In truth, Wu'zo managed to survive and escaped the scene. Unbeknownst to him, however, Kraven was recovered by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. Rise of the Fallen Empire Managing to leave Dagobah on his own, Wu'zo went into hiding for a very long time up until the formation of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. Coming to Coruscant, Wu'zo joined their ranks and began training as a Jedi Padawan, eventually becoming what he desired to be for so long; a Jedi Knight. During the beginning of the Eternal War with the emergence of the Fallen Empire, Wu'zo joined a member of the Galactic Alliance called Shade Walker on Hoth, meeting Orin Shan and Cal Altar. Following an ambush by the Eternal Fleet, the group escaped off-world. The group decided to go to Balmorra in order to rescue the captured Jedi Master Kan Toth, but Wu'zo instead wanted to see if the rumors were true - that his brother, Kraven Voz, was really behind these attacks. Arriving on Balmorra shortly thereafter, Wu'zo helped the Alliance take out the planet's inner defenses, but in the process watched Orin and Cal get captured by High Justice Novus and his forces. When Orin and Cal met Kraven face-to-face inside the Balmorran Citadel, Wu'zo and Shade confronted the High Eternal Lord and freed their allies. Attempting to talk sense into Kraven, Wu'zo tried persuading his long-lost brother, but this was proven to be ineffective. Seeing no chance for redemption in Kraven, Wu'zo ignited his Lightsaber and struck his brother, entering a duel. Death As Wu'zo fought his long-lost brother Kraven Voz, he allowed his captive allies Orin Shan and Cal Altar to escape. The duel escalated outside the planet's Grand Citadel, with a powerful Mark III Apsol Unit assisting Kraven. Eventually gaining the upperhand in their duel, Kraven struck his brother and killed Wu'zo right then and there before he was able to retreat from Balmorra. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Kel Dors Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Deceased